An X-ray imaging apparatus noninvasively acquires images of the inner structure of an object by emitting X-rays to the object and detecting the penetrated X-rays. Since transmittance of X-rays vary according to a structure forming an object, the inner structure of an object may be imaged by using attenuation coefficient that is digitalized a difference of the transmittance.
Because an X-ray imaging apparatus in a conventional manner, includes an X-ray source and an X-ray detector that may be fixed to a certain space, a patient should move to an examination room in which the X-ray imaging apparatus is placed, and the patient may be needed to move his/her body to fit the X-ray imaging apparatus.
However, there may be a difficulty in scanning a patient having difficulty moving with a conventional X-ray imaging apparatus, and thus a mobile X-ray imaging apparatus has been developed to perform an X-ray imaging regardless of places.
The mobile X-ray imaging apparatus may come to a patient having difficulty moving so as to perform an X-ray imaging thanks to an X-ray source being mounted to a mobile body, and a portable X-ray detector.
When performing an X-ray imaging on an object by using an X-ray imaging apparatus, a source-image distance (SID) may be determined according to the type of X-ray imaging and a target part of the object.